


after the war

by ANIDALCS



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Tatooine (Star Wars), Tatooine Bashing (Star Wars), calo is a dork, hunter falls in love bc i said so, hunter is pansexual, pansexual hunter i will die on this hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANIDALCS/pseuds/ANIDALCS
Summary: Hunter realising he’s fallen completely in love: OH GOD OH FUCK
Relationships: Hunter | Calo Lance, Hunter | Original Character, Hunter/Calo Lance, Hunter/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	after the war

“You ever been to Tatooine?” Calo looked over at Hunter, still wearing the bottom half of his armour. Surely it couldn’t be comfortable.

“Can’t say that I have.” He smiled. Calo swore he could see the slight blush on his cheeks. 

“Yeah? Well stay away. Awful place, nothing but sand and those slimy Hutt creatures.” Hunter laughed.  
“Beautiful sunset though. That’s the one thing I do miss, watching the sunset every night, feeling the heat melt away.” 

The stars shone bright above them both, perched on the edge of the tall cliff with their legs dangling over, Calo’s shoulder positioned lightly against Hunter’s. 

Hunter looked so at peace under the dim white lights, the tension in his body almost completely drained.

“Perhaps, one day you’d like to see it?”

“With you?” Calo felt him lean slightly more into his side. He nodded.

“I’d like that a lot.” Hunter beamed as he turned fully to face Calo, a smile that was gladly returned.

**Author's Note:**

> wrecker internally when he sees hunter blushing whenever calo talks to him: OOOOOOOO HUNTERS IN LOOOOOOOVE


End file.
